This invention relates to apparatus for indicating the level of vibrations in a vibrating object (e.g., rotating machinery), of the type having a transducer for sensing the vibrations and means responsive to the transducer for determining the average level.
In rotating machinery (e.g. centrifugal pumps), the level of vibration and changes in that level may indicate whether or not the machinery is running properly and, if not, the nature of the problem. In typical vibration level indicators, a vibration transducer provides a signal which is processed and displayed on a meter.